Episode 7552/7553 (12th July 2016)
Plot Nicola returns home from hospital and isn't impressed when Jimmy shows her the mobility chair he has purchased. Holly struggles with withdrawals and suggests to Moira that going cold turkey isn't a good idea but Moira refuses to get her drugs. Holly tells Moira she needs to tell Victoria everything and asks her mum to make things better. Lawrence collapses in the café, so Andy insists on diving him back to Home Farm. Joanie suggests to Lisa and Belle that the Dingles have a family meal, to welcome Jermaine to the family. Outside The Woolpack, Angie asks Charity where she could find Belle, identifying herself as Jermaine's wife. Andy escorts Lawrence into Home Farm where Lawrence admits his collapse was due to combining his heart medication and viagra. Angie informs Charity she has some bills Jermaine will need to pay half of, and explains her father warned her about marrying beneath herself. Angie hints that Jermaine has cheated before as he constantly worked late, had house calls as well as a boys holiday to Benidorm. Angie admits she could have sent the bills and paperwork but she wanted to see if Jermaine is happy as they had been through a lot together. Andy begins to get suspicious about who Lawrence purchased the viagra for, but Lawrence sends him away. Adam enquirers where Holly is, hoping his sister will be able to persuade Victoria not to sell the Diddy Diner, but Moira lies that Holly is at Roz's. Sam tells Charity that Jermaine seems like a decent bloke as he gave him a lift home after he helped out at a homeless shelter. Charity asks if Sam is busy as she has a plan. David explains to Jacob that he is now in a relationship with Tracy, and Jacob is happy for them. Charity calls Jermaine to set up her plan. Jimmy and Rodney fight over who is to take a lucrative run to Odessa. Rodney insists he could only take the delivery as far as the Ukrainian border as in his youth he slept with the wife of a Soviet Union government official, and was deported. Rodney questions if Jimmy wants to take the chance of him being arrested, despite it now being a different country so the pair decide to send Robert instead. Victoria informs Adam that she has received an offer for the van, and has accepted it. Bernice is surprised to learn of Lawrence's collapse from Brenda. She asks Andy how Lawrence is, and Andy assures her he was fine when he left, but explains Lawrence mixed his medication with viagra, and suggests the viagra mightn't be for her. Sam leads Jermaine into the pub backroom. Andy tells Bernice that he saw Lawrence holding Ronnie's hand at his hospital bed. Charity strips naked to show Jermaine a mark on the bottom of her back. As he examines her, they talk. Charity turns around and reveals her full naked self to Jermaine, who realises it's a trap, and opens to door to find Sam recording the encounter. Jimmy assures Nicola he isn't going anywhere. Jermaine questions what is wrong with Charity as she is meant to be Belle's friend as well as her cousin. Charity explains she talked to Angie and the real question is how many women he has cheated with. Jermaine protests him innocence, but admits he sometimes did lie to Angie so he could go out for a drink with mates that she disapproved of. Jermaine insists if he and Belle end, it won't be because he cheated, or because he didn't try. Moira hands Victoria an envelope of cash, stating she's the one buying the van. Moira explains she'll keep the van safe until Victoria wants it back. Tracy returns from looking at places to rent in Hotten. David suggests she move into Farrers Barn, which she agrees to. The Dingles gather for an awkward family meal at Wishing Well. Bernice confronts Lawrence about him being in love with Ronnie. Lawrence protests that holding an old friends hand at his hospital bedside isn't a deceleration of love, and he suggests Andy is still in love with Bernice and is trying to split them up. Lawrence shows Bernice a reservation for the pair of them at a romantic retreat and tries to make Bernice see that he got the viagra to be with her and not Ronnie. Charity searches Belle's bag for tissues when a glass of water is split over Jermaine. Belle tries to stop her but Charity finds the pregnancy test. Charity leads Belle outside where Belle insists the tests were buy one get one free, but Charity doesn't buy it. Belle explains Jermaine was going to leave her. Jimmy tries to help Nicola, who insists she isn't an invalid despite half her body being useless. Jimmy puts Nicola over his shoulder to take her upstairs for some marital fun, but he hurts Nicola by trapping her bad arm in her ribs. Charity insists Belle needs to tell Jermaine the truth, but Belle informs Charity she'll be pregnant in no time. Charity reminds Belle that Jermaine is a qualified doctor and will know the timings don't match, but also asks Belle if she wants to be someone who traps her man. Charity questions if Belle really wants a baby. She says someday and reminds Charity she was very young when she had Debbie. Charity heads back to the house to tell Jermaine the truth but Belle stops her. Charity admits Jermaine passed the seduction test. David and Tracy return from David's chemotherapy session. Lawrence insists to Bernice that he loves her, and cherishes her, and is highly attracted to her, but he has a medical problem that prevents him from showing his love. Lawrence asks why he would book the hotel in both their names if he was going with another person. Moira tells Holly she has put things right with Victoria for the time being. Holly begs Moira to lock her in as if she doesn't then she won't be here when her mother returns. Charity tells Belle she cannot go through this as it's mad. Charity informs Belle that she will fake a miscarriage. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Adam Thomas - Adam Barton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Cain and Moira's bedroom, kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar, corridor and backroom *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard Notes *This hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,03,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes